Survive
by kazu-kazu
Summary: Dendam, rasa bersalah, dan penyesalan selalu mengikutinya. Namun ingatan kecil akan momen-momen bahagia itulah yang membuatnya bertahan hingga kini. OOC. bisa angsty bisa ga tgntung imajniasi reader. fic hasil kegalauan author.


kazu lagi labil. ga bs tidur. tiba2 jadi angsty ga jelas, dan Sasuke jadi korban.

Warning : OOC, aneh, angsty, typo dimana-mana, author sedang galau dan labil ketika membuat fic ini.

disklemer : naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto

silahkan dinikmati

* * *

Semua sudah berakhir. Sasuke tahu itu.

5 tahun sejak kejadian itu. Semuanya sudah selesai sekarang.

3 tahun lalu, setelah semuanya usai, setelah semua urusannya selesai. Naruto menepati janjinya. Menepati janjinya pada Sakura, janji untuk membawa Sasuke pulang ke Konoha.

Hidup tidak pernah terasa lebih hampa sejak saat itu. Yah, sejak dendam barunya berhasil dibalaskan.

3 tahun hidup dalam kekosongan. Tahun pertama merupakan yang terlihat paling berat bagi orang-orang di sekitarnya, namun bagi Sasuke itu tahun yang memberikan semangat hidup baru baginya.

Banyak hal yang terjadi. Hukuman atas kesalahannya, cercaan dan makian orang-orang desa, kebencian dalam pandangan teman-temannya yang meskipun terlihat ramah namun sebenarnya mungkin saja membencinya setengah mati. Dendam dari keluarga, kerabat, serta kekasih dari orang-orang yang tewas akibat perbuatannya.

Semua memang menyesakkan. Namun bagi Sasuke justru itulah yang membuat ia tetap bertahan. Bertahan dalam segala kesesakan yang ada. Kebencian orang-orang adalah pertanda, pertanda bahwa ia masih hidup, bahwa keberadaannya nyata.

Tahun kedua dilalui dengan lebih baik. Cercaan dan makian sudah dilupakan orang-orang. Mungkin mereka bosan. Bosan memandang si pengkhianat.

Teman-teman mulai mendekatinya lagi. Mencoba memaafkannya. Sahabat baiknya yang kini menjabat sebagai hokage pun sangat peduli padanya. Namun entah kenapa sasuke tidak bisa menerima semua itu. Baginya dibenci jauh lebih baik. Perhatian serta kebaikan untuknya malah membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah. Perasaan bersalah yang semakin membuatnya sulit menjalani kehidupan ini. Dibenci, dibenci jauh lebih baik.

Tahun ketiga. Sepertinya orang-orang sudah melupakan semua kesalahannya. Kini dia menjabat Anbu. Juga salah satu orang paling dipercaya oleh hokage, sahabatnya.

Tidak ada lagi makian dan pandangan sinis. Tidak ada lagi kebencian yang nampak. Sebagian menunjukan ketulusan, kebaikan, serta perhatian. Sakura sering membawakannya makanan, padahal ia sendiri disibukkan oleh bayi kecilnya yang beralis tebal. Ino sering mengunjunginya sambil membawakan bunga, sesekali untuk menerangi kamarnya yang kosong. Kiba kadang datang dengan akamaru. Shikamaru sering mengajaknya main shogi. Bahkan Kakashi yang kini memilih untuk hidup tenang di pinggiran Konoha bersama Iruka pun masih sempat mengunjunginya untuk mengajaknya sparring.

Naruto. Narutolah yang selalu menghiburnya. Sejak dahulu sekali, berapa kali pun berbuat kesalahan, hanya Naruto lah yang tidak pernah membencinya. Selalu menganggapnya sahabat. Tidak pernah mencelanya, menyalahkannya, bahkan rela berkorban untuknya. Dalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam Sasuke menginginkan satu hal, hanya satu hal dari Naruto.

Dia ingin dibenci. Dipukul, dilukai. Hanya dengan itulah dia bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri. Perasaan kasih, cinta, perhatian yang tulus hanya membuatnya semakin menderita, membuatnya semakin menyesal atas semua perbuatannya bodohnya.

Dendam, salahkanlah dendam yang membuatnya jadi seperti ini. Salahkanlah dendam yang membuatnya mengkhianati sahabat-sahabatnya. Salahkanlah dendam yang membuatnya melukai orang-orang yang ingin dilindunginya. Bahkan sampai akhir, dendam yang selalu setia bersamanya hanya membawa kehancuran baginya. Bagaimana bisa dia meninggalkan semua hal-hal berharganya, kebahagiannya, hanya untuk satu hal. Satu hal bodoh yang dinamakan dendam.

Meskipun demikian, Tuhan memang adil. Walaupun Sasuke hanya mencintai dendam, dia dicintai banyak orang. Meskipun telah melukai banyak orang dia tetap disayangi banyak orang, meskipun telah mengkhianati banyak orang, dia tetap dipercaya. Yah mungkin memang tidak banyak orang yang percaya padanya, namun paling tidak ada dua orang yang selalu mengawasi punggungnya. Selalu ada untuknya, selalu berkorban untuknya tanpa mengharapkan balasan apapun.

Seorang dari mereka tetap mempercayainya. Tetap berjalan di sampingnya. Naruto selalu ada untuknya. Setiap hari tersenyum untuknya, memberikan semangat baru untuknya. Namun demikian, perasaan bersalah tetap tidak bisa hilang. Senyuman cerah sahabatnya itu membuatnya teringat semua kesalahan yang dibuatnya. Semua kebodohan yang hanya bisa disesali.

Dendam kini sudah pergi meninggalkannya, namun seorang teman yang lebih buruk lagi kini duduk di sampingnya. Teman yang selalu akan mengikutinya kemana pun ia pergi. Teman yang bernama rasa bersalah. Teman yang tidak bisa hilang walaupun ia membunuh ratusan, bahkan ribuan orang. Teman yang tidak akan bisa hilang meskipun Naruto sekali lagi menyelamatkannya, teman yang akan selalu menemaninya. Teman yang membuatnya teringat pada kesalahan paling besar dalam hidupnya. Kesalahan yang tidak bisa dilupakannya. Kesalahan paling bodoh dalam hidupnya. Kematiannya pun tidak akna bisa menebus semua itu.

Ketika orang yang paling dicintainya di dunia ini, orang yang dicintainya jauh melebihi cintanya pada dendam, cintanya pada rasa bersalah, cintanya pada benci, bahkan melebihi cintanya pada Naruto, harus dihapus keberadaannya oleh tangannya sendiri. Ketika orang yang paling mencintainya, mencintainya melebihi apapun, ketika kakaknya harus mati di tangannya sendiri.

Penyesalan itu tidak pernah hilang dan tidak akan pernah hilang. Perasaan bersalah itu selalu mengikutinya.

Bahkan kematiannya pun tidak mampu menghapus semuanya.

Yang bisa Ia lakukan sekarang hanyalah hidup. Hidup dan terus hidup bersama semua penyesalan dan rasa bersalahnya.

Hidup dengan semua memori serta semua momen-momen indah yang pernah ia lewati bersama sang Kakak. Momen-momen itulah yang membuatnya bertahan.

Yah, bukan kebencian, bukan juga perhatian dan cinta dari orang sekitarnya. Penyesalan serta momen momen kebahagiaan bersama Itachi lah yang membuat Sasuke bertahan hingga kini. Meskipun momen itu hanya sejenak, meskipun itu hanya beberapa saat, atau hanya sedetik bahkan, Sasuke akan terus mengingatnya.

Yah. Dia akan terus hidup dengan itu. Dia akan terus mempertahankan kehidupan yang telah diberikan sang kakak untuknya. Terus hidup dan menunggu dengan sabar hingga nanti tiba suatu saat dia akan bertemu lagi dengan sang Kakak dan menorehkan momen-momen yang lebih indah bersama.

Yah, terus menunggu dan menanti dengan sabar.

Walaupun sasuke tahu pasti, pasti butuh waktu lama karena memang jarak antara Surga dan Konoha tidaklah dekat.

* * *

haa?

fic apa ini? kazu juga bingung. maaf, saya sedang galau. tiba-tiba pengen bikin yang angsty.

tengah malam sndrian di kamar, galau2 labil memang ga bagus. mnding saia tidur.

y sudah. makasih uda baca fic gaje ini. minta review kalo berkenan.


End file.
